La forêt des passions
by ShiAKi9
Summary: Shizuru et Natsuki ont eu un accident, l'une va au Paradis et l'autre en Enfer. Natshiz
1. Chapter 1

Il exite sur le Paradis et l'Enfer une histoire bien étrange comme quoi une ange et une démone se seraient aimés. Plusieur personne disent que se n'est qu'un mythe. Mais alors comment explique t-on que tous les soirs des hurlements sont poussés depuis la forêt des désirs ?

* * *

Quelque part dans le ciel au dessus des nuages, un petit îlot flottait mais étrangement les humains ne pouvaient le voir.

Natsuki se réveilla en sursaut.

_Ou suis-je.. Ah je me rappelle, j'ai eu un accident avec Shizuru..._

_Tient ou est elle..._

Elle se leva. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un champ de fleur, une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait. Il n'y avait personne, elle se mit tête de trouver quelqu'un pour savoir ou elle était. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle marchait lorsqu'elle rencontra enfin quelqu'un, une jeune femme se trouvait la, assise sur un banc en plein milieu de se champ de fleurs.

" Euh.. Excusez-moi mais ou sommes nous? "

" Ah tu t'es enfin réveillée, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu dors en criant le nom de Fujino Shizuru "

La jeune femme était petite et blonde, le visage fin et les yeux claires. Elle portait une tunique blache pour seul vê elle se mit debout et commença à marcher:

" Nous sommes entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, Natsuki, tu es morte il y a un peu plus d'une semaine! "

Natsuki resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes mais elle s'y attendait, puis demanda:

" Ou est la fille avec qui j'ai eu un accident? "

" Tu veux parler de Fujino Shizuru? "

Natsuki fit un hochement de tête pour répondre affirmatif à cette question.

" Elle n'est pas là. Elle a déjà eu son procès...et est tombée en Enfer..."

" Nan... " murmura Natsuki. Comment Shizuru pouvait-elle tomber en Enfer, c'était une personne adorable. Puis elle repensa au carnaval des Himes et se rappella les meurtres que Shizuru avait commit pour la protéger. Natsuki reprit ses esprits:

" Et pourquoi elle est tombée en Enfer? C'est à cause des meurtres qu'elle a commis? "

" J'en sais rien moi, je devais juste attendre que toi tu te réveilles, maintenant que c'est fait on doit aller voir la mère supérieure qui décidera de si tu vas en Enfer ou au Paradis pour le reste de l'éternité. "

La jeune femme en face d'elle fit claquer ses doigts et en un fragment de seconde elles se trouvèrent juste devant une porte, une gigantesque porte.

" Si tu as des questions tu les lui poses et je pense qu'elle y répondra. "

Puis une énorme voix retentit en appellant le nom Natsuki Kuga, la porte souvrit avec un énorme fracas et l'ange poussa Natsuki à l'intérieur. Plus jamais elle ne revit la jeune femme.

Une vieillle femme était assise derrière une grande table et elle portait une sorte de tenue de juge avec la peruque assortit:

" Je suis Miss Maria, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais présider la séance de Mme Kuga Natsuki "

Natsuki regardait Miss Maria avec un air ahurie avant d'éclater de rire.

" Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, quelle séance? Puis j'aimerai voir Shizuru ? On peut aller en Enfer? "

" Kuga un peu de respect je vous pris. Tout d'abord nous devons étudier toute votre vie pour savoir si vous avez accomplis d'acts criminels ". Elle lut un dossier et reprit: " Bon il semblerait que vous n'avez pas, au cours de votre vie, commis d'acts criminels. Ensuite pour votre deuxiéme question, non vous ne pourrez pas voir votre amie, hélas celle-ci a commis des acts barbars envers d'autres humains, son âme à étè souillée et par conséquence, elle a été envoyer en Enfer pour le reste de l'éternité, je suis désolé pour vous mais vous ne la reverrez jamais. "

Ses paroles rententirent comme un écho dans la tête de Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis se jour Natsuki n'a cessé de chercher un moyen de rejoindre son amie en Enfer.

Entre temps Natsuki a été promus Archange. Ce nouveau titre lui donnait la possibilité de voler avec ses propres ailes.

Les vingts derniéres années passée au Paradis, elle avait passé le plus claire de son temps dans une grande bibliothéque pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre Shizuru en Enfer, elle voulait vraiment la revoir. Elle lui manquait, c'est comme si depuis leur séparation elle ne respirait plus, l'oxygéne ne lui suffisait pas.

Elle était assise à une table avec un tas de livre à coté d'elle, elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignion et portait des lunettes noires. Elle portait comme unique vêtement une longue toge blanche. Elle feuilletait un pavé sur la création de l'Enfer et du Paradis.

_Shizuru..._

_J'aimerais tellement te voir pouvoir te toucher, si seulement on avait pas eu cet accident, j'aurai eu le temps de te le dire... _

_Il faut absolument que tu le saches..._

_Que je te le dises coute que coute, je metterai tout en oeuvre pour que tu le saches, je te protégerai et serai ton soutient comme toi tu as été le mien..._

_Si seulement..._

La bibliothéque se mit à trembler et un énorme "boum" se fit entendre. Natsuki sortit de la bibliothéque en hâte et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour voir se qui se passait au dehors. Quelque chose s'était scratché juste devant l'entrée du batiment faisant un cratère à son attérissage. Elle se dirigea vers le trou béant pour savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'une jeune femme gisait au milieu de la fumée. Elle se jeta dans le trou pour secourir la blessée. Natsuki ne distinguait que le dos de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'approcha et la retourna face à elle, elle se figea sur place.

" Shizuru" souffla t-elle.

Soudainement la jeune femme reprit connaissance et quand elle aperçut Natsuki, elle lui sauta au cou.

" Natsuki, tu m'as tellement manquée "

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait les retenir plus longtemps, toutes ses années passé sans sa Natsuki avaient étè une dure épreuve pour elle et Natsuki.

" Mais comment tu as fait? Tu étais en Enfer, ça fait des années que je cherche un moyen pour te rejoindre !"

" Ara, Natsuki se faisait du soucis pour moi "

" Mais bien sur idiote, comment ne pourrais je ne pas m'en faire. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde c'est retrouvée en Enfer et tu crois que moi ça ne me ferai ni chaud ni froid !! "

Encore dans les bras de Natsuki, Shizuru rougissait. Mais son rougissement s'intensifia lorsqu'elle sentit les lévres de Natsuki sur les siennes. C'était si doux. Shizuru passa ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki. Puis, l'ange brisa le contact:

" Avant qu'on ait l'accident, je voulais te dire quelque chose mais le destin ne m'en n'a pas laissé la possibilité, depuis notre séparation je n'ai cessé de chercher un moyen pour te rejoindre parce que je voulais absolument te le dire, que tu le saches."

Shizuru regardait Natsuki avec un air perplex. Puis elle continua:

" Je me suis rendu compte que sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu es mon oxygéne, sans toi je ne serai jamais ce que je devenu et pour toi je serai prête à vivre en Enfer,rien que pour être avec toi parce que tu sais Shizuru, la chose la plus importante pour moi, c'est toi. Et c'est primordial que tu saches que tu es celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Je t'aime. "

Shizuru ressera son étreinte autour du cou de Natsuki. Et se fut à son tour de s'emparer des lévres de son ange. Puis des échos de voix les interrompirent. D'autres Anges approchaient des lieux de l'impact. Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ses bras comme une mariée et se rendii compte de la nudité de sa compagne. Natsuki ne put retenir un rougissement.

" Ara, me voir nue te fais donc de l'effet " taquina Shizuru.

" Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues Shizuru "

Natsuki surmonta sa timidité et déploya ses ailes, envoya des bourasques en direction du sol et décola. Tout en douceur. Mais Shizuru ressera ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki du accélerer sa course, des anges étaient à leur poursuite. Les anges étaient tenace, ils ne les lachaient pas d'une seméle.

" Natsuki, je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau séparée de toi, je ne le supporterai pas. Pas une fois de plus."

Sur cette phrase Natsuki donna sa puissance maximale, elle non plus ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séparation, être loin d'elle était comme si on lui arrachait le coeur à mains nues de sa poitrine. Natsuki décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour définitivement les semer. Elle prit Shizuru d'un seul bras, stoppa sa folle course, prit une grande inspiration, prononça des paroles imcopréhensible et un halo de lumiére sortit de la paume de sa main. Aveuglant ses poursuivants. Prient de cour ils arrétèrent de poursuivre les deux fugitifs. Natsuki en profita pour se réfugier dans une forêt.

Elles étaient sur la terre ferme.

" Ca va tu n'as rien ?"

"Ara, Natsuki ma bien protégée. Pour te récompenser je vais t'offrir un petit cadeau."

Shizuru s'approcha de Natsuki, déposa lentement ses lévres sur celle de Natsuki, ce qui au départ était un baiser chaste, devint fougueux, Natsuki posa ses mains sur les hanches de Shizuru et celle de Shizuru vinrent se loger autour du cou de l'ange.

" J'ai tant attendu ce moment, le moment ou je pourrai enfin te toucher, t'embrasser..." susura l'ange à l'oreille de la démone avant de la lui mordiller.

Shizuru poussa un léger gémissement. Puis Natsuki déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shizuru.

" Tu es toujours nue..."

" Et si on en profitait, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça..."

Shizuru passa ses doigts sous la toge de Natsuki, la faisant frémir sous ses caresses Plus ses doigts avançaient en profondeur, plus les gémissements de Natsuki se faisaient intense. Shizuru plaqua sa bouche contre celle de sa compagne et attendit que Natsuki lui donne la permission pour faire glisser sa langue. Elle rentra tout en douceur, venant chatouiller la langue de Natsuki mais ne laissant plus de place à la douceur, leur langues entrèrent dans une bataille passionée.

Shizuru fit basculer Natsuki sur le sol. Elle lui hôta le seul vêtement qu'elle portait. Les doigts de Shizuru effleurèrent la bouche de Natsuki, puis descendirent passant entre ses seins. Continuant leur ascension, Shizuru vint taquiner un des boutons de chair de Natsuki, les faisaient de plus en plus durcirent au contact humide de sa langue. Les doigts de la démone arrivèrent dans un endroit que personne d'autre avant elle, n'avaient foullés. Cette partie intime de Natsuki qui lui était réservé, était déjà mouillé par la passion de la démone. Elle explorait avec ses doigts. Un gémissement de la part de Natsuki lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle fit d'abord pénétrer un doigt puis un deuxiéme, qui fit suciter un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu à Natsuki, elle ne gémissait plus, elle hurlait sous les va et vient de Shizuru à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle suivait les mouvements impossés par la démonde.

Natsuki réussi, elle aussi à faire glisser ses doigts dans le bas ventre de Shizuru. La démone poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque les doigts de l'ange pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'elle. Elles s'unissaient, ce désir qui les faisaient souffrir depuis tant d'années était enfin assouvis sous leurs tendres caresses. Elles jouissaient l'une et l'autre de leur chair. Elles s'emflammèrent.

Les hurlements de plaisir faisaient fuir tous les oiseaux dans la forêt. Elles jouiirent en même temps tel un volcan en éruption.

Suant Shizuru s'allongea à demi sur Natsuki, reprenant son souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent un certain temps avant que Natsuki ne dépose un gracieux et un doux baiser sur les lévres de Shizuru qui le lui rendit passionnément. La bouche de Natsuki se dirigea vers l'oreille de Shizuru et souffla des mots qui surprirent Shizuru:

" C'est bon, t'es pêtes pour une seconde fois "

Natsuki se mit sur Shizuru, lui tenant les bras au dessus de sa tête:

" Mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui méne la danse "

Et c'est repartit pour un tour....

Lorsque le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Natsuki s'écroula sur celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Avant de s'endormir Natsuki prit possession des lèvres de Shizuru et lui souffla à l'oreille:

" Je t'aime "


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Natsuki se réveilla, le soleil c'était déjà rendormit, il faisait frais dans cette forêt. Elle regarda pendant plusieurs minutes la jeune femme morte de fatigue à coté d'elle. Elle se leva.

" Désolé Shizuru on ne va pas pouvoir passé le reste de l'éternité ensemble . . . "

Elle prit un chemin au hasard, au plus profond de la forêt et s'arrêta.

Natsuki commença à partir en milliers de petites étoiles, elle commença à pleurer.

Shizuru entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que sa bien aimée n'était plus près d'elle. Brusquement elle le leva.

" Natsuki ? "

Aucune réponse.

Elle commença à courir en direction du coeur de la forêt.

" NATSUKIIIIIII, je t'en pris ne pars pas, pas sans moi, nan ne me laisse pas encore une fois seul ! "

Des larmes ruissolaient sur ses joues.

" Nan, je t'en pris ne pars pas, je veux pas, je t'en pris, je t'en pris, NATSUKIIIIIIII "

Avant de ne complétement disparaitre Natsuki entendu la voix de Shizuru au loin, hurler son prénom.

" Je suis désolé, Shizuru mais les anges disparaissent quand ils s'unissent avec un démon..."

Puis au milieu de la forêt il ne restait plus qu'une goutte humide sur le sol, seule trace que Natsuki se trouvait là quelque instant auparavant. Natsuki n'était plus de se monde. Elle disparut à jamais.

On raconte que depuis se jour, une personne hére dans la forêt, à la recherche de celle qu'elle aime et que tous les soires on l'entend pleurer et hurler le prénom de sa bien aimée.

"Natsuki."


End file.
